Season Four
Season Four of Glee: The New Touch, largely known as GTNT: Colors, is a miniseries and the final epilogue of Glee: The New Touch. It will consist of five episodes, following some original characters into their adulthood, in the year 2021, five years after the end of the previous season. The premiere, Amber, followed the adulthood of Iris Novak and premiered on 11 July 2016. After a brief hiatus following the premiere, it was announced that the remaining episodes will premiere during Winter 2017, and production is already underway. Development Season three was originally meant to be the final season of the whole series, however, series writer always felt an epilogue season could happen at some point in the future, but considered he needed some time and a break before continuing again. In May 2016, the epilogue season was announced, called GTNT: Colors, ''featuring five episodes with one central character for each episode (except for one episode featuring two central characters). The characters selection had to involve characters whose story arc was considered to have more to expand, and to shine a new light on the character not seen before. Keeping in mind that Brandon Day, Leni Torres and Rose Mitchel centric episodes were scrapped, due to their storylines being mostly done during the end of season three, however, they may all still feature during the season as minor characters. Previously recurring character Freya Fuego was promoted to the main cast, and given her own centric episode with Samuel Abrams. Series writer stated Freya Fuego had become a much more important and influential role than what he thought, and that she also had a lot more to give during her episode along with Sam. The episode will focus on both characters equally, and especially around their relationship. Series writer noted that he wants to follow the characters transition from young adulthood into adulthood, with each facing difficult choices and being able to move on. He also stated how each character has changed a lot in the five years between seasons, but that it will feel like we never left them. The idea of each episode related with one specific color will have both stylistic and thematic influences over that episode. For example, Iris' episode is named Amber, related to the color orange. The episode takes place during Fall, where the leaves turn an orange color and fall, and the episode will feature a lot of orange and yellow filtered settings and details. In late May 2016, it was announced that both Brandon Day and Rose Mitchel will make minor appearances during Amber, bringing last season's senior characters entirely to the season. Production on the season involved a worldwide range of cities, resulting in a hiatus between the first episode and the rest of the season. Amber is set in New York City, while Violet in Los Angeles, Scarlet in London, Ivory in Warsaw, while Celeste is based in a small town in the Pacific Northwest. Cast Main Cast *'Elle Fanning''' as Lennon Larson, a senior in college living through her unusually monotonous life in a coastal Pacific Northwestern town *'Adam Lambert' as Samuel Abrams, a young American expatriate in London, who struggles keeping a balance between his studies and his job. *'Elizabeth Olsen' as Kat Kowalski, a hardworking and career-driven Polish American looking to conquer the fashion world at whatever the cost *'Natalia Tena' as Freya Fuego, a struggling artist, who battles against her psychological condition. *'Elle Varner' as Ula Dwayne, the next-big-thing in the R&B scene dealing with the price of fame *'Shailene Woodley' as Iris Novak, a determined investigative journalist trying to pave her way in the city of all cities Minor Cast *'Brendan Dooling '''as Brandon Day *'Meghan Camarena''' as Pandora Walker *'Comic Book Girl 19' as Alex Wolf *'Tom Felton' as Zach Grey *'Selena Gomez' as Leni Torres *'Nina Hoss' as Urszula Kluk *'Terrence Howard' as Eddie Baltimore *'Sam Jackson' as Jake Danielyan *'Theo James' as Andrew Valentine *'Thomas McDonnell' as Tom *'Izabella Miko' as Weronika *'Cameron Mitchell' as Leon Pace *'Vanessa Morgan '''as Cherry Chevonne *'Evan Peters''' as Keaton Storm *'''Nellie Veitenheimer '''as Rose Mitchel Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season Four Category:GTNT: Colors